Generic arrangements and methods of this type are used in numerous modifications for monitoring, controlling and regulating the handling of motor vehicles.
For example, the system “ESP” (Electronic Stability Program) is known as an active driving safety system. ESP gives the driver improved basic functions in terms of the ABS (Antilock Brake System) and TCS (Traction Control System), and ESP also helps the driver in critical driving situations. These critical situations relate not only to critical situations of longitudinal dynamics, for example full braking or acceleration, but also to critical situations of transverse acceleration, for example skidding of the vehicle.
For stabilization of the transverse dynamics of the vehicle, the yaw rate signal is of central importance. The signal response of the yaw rate signal and model variables are therefore checked by various monitoring systems. Very fast and direct signal monitoring is represented for example by gradient monitoring. Here the change in the yaw rate signal within a certain time window is examined. If there is a change which is greater than a predefined threshold value, the conclusion is drawn that a malfunction is present. This may result for example in an intervention in the driving dynamics by the ESP.
It is desired, however, that intentional extreme driving maneuvers or certain road conditions do not result in detection of a malfunction. For this reason one is forced to set the threshold at which a malfunction is detected sufficiently high. But this in turn has the disadvantage that in situations which actually are critical in terms of signal technology, a desired deactivation sometimes fails to occur.